The present invention relates to a front end module structure of a vehicle which is composed of a resin-made front end panel adapted to retains at least a radiator of the vehicle.
Conventionally, this type of front end module structure is known, for example, which is illustrated in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-105115. This conventional structure has a resin-made front end panel adapted to be mounted to opposed front side members of a vehicle and having at least a retaining portion by which a radiator of the vehicle is retained. The front end panel of this conventional structure has an upper reinforcement portion that are fixed at both ends to opposed front fender reinforcements of the vehicle, respectively. However, in the above-described conventional structure, the upper reinforcement portion is made of resin as in the case of the radiator retaining portion. Therefore, the upper reinforcement portion is disadvantageous in terms of the rigidity. Especially, for example, in a case where a lock device for retaining a bonnet of the vehicle is provided on this upper reinforcement portion, the upper reinforcement portion does not sufficiently bear the load at the locking time and therefore is likely to become short of the strength.